


You shoot，I shoot

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 买凶拍人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 买凶拍人AU，纯属瞎写；哼花为辅，老张才是主角；AU不对应现实世界中的任何人物关系和事件，特此声明。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. “很行啊，张伯伦，夜夜去鬼混。”

You shoot，I shoot  
I

“很行啊，张伯伦，夜夜去鬼混。”  
老张刚推开他家那嘎嘎作响的防盗门，就听到坐在阳台上吹风的亚当说。  
“你才在我家住了两天，怎么跟我妈一样。”老张把摄影包小心地放在工作台上，几步跨到临时支起来当饭桌的简易折叠桌旁，随便把沙发上的杂物往旁边一推，一屁股坐下来，“今晚上有什么吃的？”  
“玉米汤，肉酱面。”亚当从阳台慢慢走回到张伯伦对面，也一屁股坐到沙发上，往自己那台贴满乱七八糟贴纸的手提上敲敲打打。  
“能不能有点新意。”说是这么说，老张还是一口气喝了半碗汤。  
“我才在你家住了两天，怎么就得跟你妈一样。”亚当只顾盯着屏幕，头也不抬。  
“干嘛呢？”老张拌着肉酱面，忍不住问。  
“找工作，顺便更新一下我的社媒，”亚当看了老张一阵，把自己的手提一转，“我试着把我以前的片子剪了个小短片，你看看怎么样？”  
“哟嚯，都会剪辑啦，自己学的？”老张吸溜着面条，口齿不清。  
“嗯，看了看你的书，”亚当点了播放键，“你觉得还行我就上传。”  
屏幕还是黑色的时候，老张就听到了海浪和水鸟的声音，镜头慢慢变亮、旋转，碧海晴空间，一头蓬松卷发的亚当正近在眼前微笑，他的小腿和前臂上还有之前俯趴时沾上的细腻白色砂砾——第一人称视角，这是当时老张的主意，以至于后来亚当连拍了好几部，其他厂商也纷纷效仿这种风格——随即镜头慢慢拉远，又随意地落到亚当行走的双腿上，他穿的沙滩裤不长也不短，紧贴着挺翘的屁股，结实的腰腹在宽阔胸背的衬托下显得不盈一握——又一个亚当坐在游艇上休息的远景，接着是照在他漂亮脸蛋上的阳光，附着在饱满胸部上的汗水和不时拍打在他身上的海浪——画面渐渐过度成夜晚的海边，字幕打出简洁的字体：与亚当的夏日时光。  
“知道你爱我了，”老张又给自己盛一碗汤，“用的全是我拍的镜头。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”亚当半长的头发被他扎在脑后，有几缕额发不够长落在眼前，加上他戴了一副平光眼镜，一时间让老张想起自己更年轻时一起学电影的同学。  
“传吧，”老张又补充，“用我拍的东西差不到哪儿去。你自己不如弄一个付费频道。到时候可以找我给你拍。”  
“我这就是在试有多少人还在关注，”亚当叹了口气，“话说欠我们的工资什么时候能到手？就算我自己的solo，也不能就在你这狗窝拍吧？”  
“我这怎么就狗窝了？”老张不服，他把收拾起来的盘子叉子随意往水槽一放，“你可别小瞧，你看这海报，初版《穷街陋巷》的海报，你看这拳套，《愤怒的公牛》纪念周边，你看这椅子，马丁斯凯塞斯拍《出租车司机》的时候坐的，”说着老张把椅子搬到亚当面前坐下，发出惬意的叹气声，“工资就别想了，我上次去找他，那扑街说钱就没有，叶子有两袋，我要这两袋干嘛？把自己抽死，还是拿去卖被人捅死？制片也自身难保了，最近听说为了还债，‘两小时任做’。”  
“说起来，”老张伸了个懒腰，“你也有去见工，不合适吗？”  
“我不想拍那种，”亚当小声咕哝了一句，“‘两小时任做’，真豁得出去。”  
“不想拍就不要拍，”老张耸耸肩，“反正我最近外快也还行，我们俩汤汤水水管够。”  
“有剧组收你开工啊？”亚当好奇询问，“哪家现在还急着洗钱？”  
“就给私人拍摄和剪片子。”老张说得有些模糊，他一下子想起来今天的素材还没开始处理，而明天下午客户就要拿到成品，但他忘了从前天起，亚当就住他这儿的客厅——虽然这间房子里客厅卧室也没有太过明确的界限划分。  
老张跟亚当是片场认识的，一个拍，一个演，跟其他剧组区别也不大，除了他们是拍GV的。恰逢经济寒冬，制片人把家底都拿去赌博和抽叶子，片子拍了一半夭折，发不起尾数，两个人失业加被拖欠工资，更促进了无产阶级之间的友情。亚当付不起房租说要搬过来，老张刚有了新的收入来源，自然想也没想大方收留。  
“就你们俩拍？”亚当看着老张走到自己的工作台边，“我看都是一个人送你回来。”  
“唔。”老张应了一声。  
“那个帅哥，你朋友啊？”亚当不依不挠。  
“朋友？”老张叹了口气，“他杀人的，杀手。”  
“这么帅？”亚当只当老张在开玩笑。  
“帅？你看上他了，人家有家有室，直男。”老张随口胡诌了几句，把工作台边的黑色窗帘拉上，“我要通宵干活，你早点休息吧。”  
“行，”亚当盯着不断被刷新的评论和红心，随口说，“顺便告诉你，我就喜欢有家有室的直男杀手。”  
把窗帘拉上的老张开始整理今天拍摄的录像，这些真实的记录跟他在学校里学的东西不同，跟他后来阴差阳错踏入GV行业拍摄的东西更加不同，却莫名地，在他的执导下，颇有那么些向他喜爱的马丁斯科塞斯致敬的意思。  
画面里的人物被枪打中了肺叶，血液随着生命一样慢慢在镜头前流淌，老张拍到了他挣扎呼吸的脸，还有最后的平静，一代色情偷拍网站巨头就此嗝屁，远处的屏幕上还在无声地放映着不知道从哪个旅店的摄像头里偷拍到的男欢女爱。  
这次没有他第一次跟哼豆去现场那么手忙脚乱，当然，老张第一次跟哼豆去干活的时候，也不知道他真的是一个杀手，真的去杀人。一切都源于市场对从业者提出了新的要求，职业杀手也不得不聘请专业人士，两者合作研究怎么才能把目标的死相拍好，提供贴心的定制服务，使客户满意。  
老张处理完音轨，外面天蒙蒙亮了。他要睡一下，然后叫上哼豆——那个永远不会在他的这些短片里出镜的杀手——去见急着看到仇人去世现场的客户，交货，拿钱。


	2. “亨德森，我在通宵剪片子，你在通宵搞我朋友？”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节涉及亚当和德扬的姐妹贴贴【新学词语】介意的请勿看；  
> 本章节还涉及三观不正的买凶拍人情节，介意的也勿看；

“怎么突然就加急啊？”老张为难地挠挠头，他昨晚跟朋友出去玩，早上十点能起床且神智清醒，全靠面前的馥芮白吊着命，“我今天中午还有个活。”  
“推了。”对面的杀手喝了口凉水，继续认真地吃自己早餐。  
“推不了，”老张抹把脸，“我早就跟人说好了，你这突然横插一杠子。”  
他们这一行遭遇寒冬，大部分人都像亚当一样在等待开工机会的同时积极寻找新的路子，在不温不火中焦虑，却也有人早就转型成功，准备正式做岸上的生意。  
亚当的朋友德扬就是这些幸运儿中的一位，他先是在直播里带货，慢慢积攒了资金和渠道，继而开始推出自己的品牌，成功转型。遇到当前的情况，早就没拍片的他顺势宣布即将退出。而他刚好看到亚当自己剪的那个视频，就请亚当和自己一起拍个小短片给粉丝，当作告别纪念。  
这对于亚当来说，算是个重要的机会，他便推荐了老张，时间确定在德扬准备飞去处理东欧生意的前一天中午。  
这便导致老张整个中午和晚上都要在色情明星告别纪念的片场和买凶记录现场之间奔波。  
跟哼豆吃过饭，老张开着自己的金龟车到达德扬的半山别墅时，里面的两位已经做好准备正拿起手机做预告直播。  
视频中的德扬搂着比自己矮一头的亚当，两个漂亮的人挨得非常近，“我的亚当，我认识他六年了，”德扬对着镜头笑着说，露出他标志性的虎牙，“不知道你们还记不记得我们的合作，当时我初来乍到，还是亚当罩我，结果后来我才发现，他也是刚入行。”  
“比六年多，”亚当的声音还是有些软绵绵，他亲了亲德扬的脸颊，又对着镜头露出有些羞涩的笑容，“时间过得真快。”  
不舍的告白混杂着一些污言秽语不断地从屏幕左下角飞快地冲上来，德扬和亚当继续着他们的亲密互动，直到德扬最后说出，希望大家多多订阅购买我的告别纪念，评论和涌入直播的流量一瞬间达到峰值。  
“希望订阅量能翻一番。”德扬关掉直播后，让亚当坐下休息一会，他本人对在线直播是驾轻就熟，也敏感地发觉亚当的不自在，“嘿，亚当，你怎么啦？”  
正在调整设备的老张闻言望去，看到亚当正靠着德扬坐在那儿擦眼泪。  
“没事，我只是，”亚当吸了吸鼻子，“想到又有一个朋友要离开了。”  
德扬赶紧俯下身安慰他。老张却悄悄打开了摄影机，旁边识相的打光师，录音也早就准备妥当。  
但跟着哼豆干活，显然就没有这些辅助条件，尽管在老张的建议性他们早就添置了比哼豆早期的手持式家庭摄像机更多的专业设备。  
加急视频的要求，使得老张和哼豆只能在某个荒废的地下停车场动手，到了晚上那里就没有几盏完好的射灯，空间被惨白的死光和照不到的阴影覆盖着，老张不得不提前先到那儿架着梯子爬上爬下调整几束灯光的照射方向，并且和哼豆商量好射杀对方的追击路径和步骤。  
接着，他要在那个地方听着海浪单调的重复，等哼豆把人绑过来。  
“准备好了吗？”老张问过了预定休息时间的德扬和亚当。德扬已经换上修身的铁灰色衬衫和深灰色西裤，亚当眼睛和鼻子上的红色印记也已经消去，他穿的是更加随意的T恤和破洞牛仔裤，头发被吹得蜷曲蓬松。  
因为是短片，没有太多的铺垫和陈述，镜头中的亚当在长沙发上的德扬身边坐下以后，就直接开始了。  
同样，哼豆也没有迟到，他把被绑过来的对象从车里直接拽到这个地下停车场，跟老张经过确认后，按老张的要求把一台小型摄像机绑在对方胸前，扯开蒙在他脸上的黑色头罩，只用手上的武器便吓得对方鬼哭狼嚎。  
“你要让他跑啊，”老张在远处看得着急，“你不会把他腿绑了吧？”  
“他下车后尿裤子了，”有洁癖的哼豆始终跟对方保持距离，他打开保险威胁，“你再不跑我收工了。”  
亚当半跪在沙发上，慢慢脱掉自己的T恤，腰腹两侧的纹身让他的腰显得更加结实而性感，光再往上打，则是他饱满的胸肌和宽阔的肩膀，呼吸之间，明亮的肌理在德扬麦色的手掌下起伏。亚当的头发被领口弄乱了一点，他没顾得上整理，就凑过去给了德扬一个吻。  
如梦初醒的人在被绑在胸前的摄像机镜头内终于勉强平静下来，开始摇头晃脑蓄力奔跑，老张看着监控，看到一个人影从黑暗中慢慢现形，他知道哼豆也在倒数，只有惨白的灯光在不断跳动的摄影计时中好像被冻住了一样。  
不会有枪响，但是他们后期会补上。  
亚当和德扬在沙发上亲得很甜蜜，他们互相抚摸着彼此已经裸露在外的上身，发出诱人的呻吟，接着亚当开始脱下德扬的裤子，德扬的腰也很细，亚当忍不住拍了几下他的翘屁股，德扬开玩笑似地叫了几声，不甘示弱地去捏亚当的胸，趁亚当不注意顺手拉下了他的破洞裤，自己随即也长腿一伸，把西裤踢到一旁。  
“等等等，”老张跑过去调整好罩上透明塑料板的镜头，“你朝这儿，再开一枪，我们得补拍一个镜头。”  
“就一个吗？”合作多次已经了解老张套路的哼豆问。  
“就一个，”老张认真说，他知道这位杀手搭档是个一丝不苟的人，“我保证。”  
“快点，”哼豆等他准备好，“我跟你说过很多次，不要在杀人现场逗留。”  
“那现在是客户有需求……来，开枪，”老张回放了一下视频，还算满意，后期可以再调对比度和帧数，“现在是客户有需求，最后要的是录像，对不对？”  
“你一个晚上能剪好吗？”上了车以后，哼豆再次跟他确认。  
“所以我说我们的电影业完蛋了，”老张叹息，又开始了周而复始地感慨，“从观众到从业人员，一个个就知道追求数量和速度，你知不知道马丁斯科塞斯曾经筹划多少年才开始拍一部电影……”  
“你晚上能剪好吗？”哼豆摸了摸放在主驾驶座边的枪袋。  
“哎呀呀，好歹信任一下你的搭档嘛，”老张一抖，继而又忍不住小声抱怨，“还不是你突然接了个加急。”  
但老张也知道，现在做买凶拍人这一行的越来越多，恶性压价层出不穷，他们要保证收入和市场，就要保质又保量，哼豆也不是那种不讲道理的人，实在是这次的加急费给得太多了，而对方还是个长期客户，还介绍了不少生意。  
第二天早上客户就要收到录像，老张就带哼豆一起到自己家里加班，费事第二天还要把时间浪费在接送的路上，他也忘了自己有没有跟在自己家的亚当说这件事，一掏口袋还是没带钥匙，只好打电话给亚当。  
刚洗完头的亚当披着浴巾就穿着一件被头发弄湿的星战T恤来给他们开门，跟赶场赶时间的老张不同，他跟德扬拍完短片还依依不舍吃了顿饭，打包了一堆好吃的回来。他看到跟在老张背后的哼豆，还有些红的眼睛稍微有点移不开。  
“有吃的没，”老张背着一堆器材走了进来，自顾自放东西，这是他养成的少数几个良好习惯之一，“我今晚要通宵，这我搭档，你叫他哼豆，今晚暂住这里，你给他清一个沙发就行，这是亚当，我朋友……”  
话还没说完，老张就被哼豆拉到一边，“你有没有搞错，你在干什么不知道，为什么这里还有一个人？”  
“放心啦，他是我朋友，我什么也没告诉他，他以为我跟你一起接私活的。”老张拍了拍哼豆，看他的表情不对，马上紧张起来，“喂，你不是想灭口吧？”  
“那你最好保证他什么都不知道。”  
“好了，阿兰德龙，”老张赶紧保证，“我保证他什么都不知道，行吧，”他和哼豆走回餐桌，“我们就是拍电影啊。”  
“辛苦了。”亚当开了瓶啤酒，要给他们每个人都倒一杯。  
“这家伙只喝水。”老张说。  
“真的吗，哼豆？”亚当问。  
“嗯。”哼豆接过亚当给他重新倒的水，轻微点了点头。  
“你朋友不怎么说话？”趁老张洗碗的时候，亚当跑去问他。  
“他是……他这人很害羞，你别看他这样，”老张随意胡扯。  
“害羞吗？有点可爱。”亚当笑了。  
“你不是吧，”老张有些头大，又不好直接明说，只好胡说，“别搞人家了，清纯直男来的。”  
清不清纯不好说，子弹是滑不溜秋够清纯的，直不直也不好说，反正枪管够直。  
老张又瞎扯了几句，念着还有工作要做，匆匆进了客厅里被黑色布帘隔离开的工作室。  
第二天早晨，老张顶着黑眼圈和红眼珠出来，胡子拉渣，头发油腻，满嘴熬夜的干涩，背脊僵直，只顾着喝水和冲凉洗漱，在浴室折腾了半天才恢复人形，状态也稍微好了一些。他准备泡一壶咖啡，还有些昨晚的剩菜热一顿，就当早餐解决，然后跟哼豆去交货。  
哼豆？老张随意扫视了一下给哼豆清出来的沙发，上面没人，阳台上也没人，倒是晒台上放在两个空杯子。  
他又想，不会早起去晨练吧？继而又否定，最近的公园离这片鸽子笼都有五公里，跑过去肺都黑了。  
老张在阳台上吹了一阵晨风，突然发出一声惊恐的尖叫。  
告别纪念的短片结束在亚当和德扬互相安抚对方和自我抚慰得到释放的那一刻，他们俩在似真似假的嬉闹之间，声音都有些喑哑，德扬先回过神，他稍微收拢了自己原先大张的长腿，轻轻地在亚当额头上留下一吻。  
拍摄结束，灯光师给他们递上毛巾和瓶装水，亚当没遮没拦地继续斜在沙发上，懒洋洋地看着德扬收拾自己，“晚上吃饭你男朋友会来吧？”  
“嗯哼，”德扬笑得有些甜，“他之前一直说要来监督我拍这个，我没让。”  
“他之前愿意让你拍吗？”亚当坐了起来，也准备开始收拾自己。  
“我告诉他是跟你一起嘛。”德扬的男友跟他们这个行业毫无关系，亚当估计德扬也不会把这个行业里的情侣都是一方介绍另一方进来赚钱的常态告诉对方。  
“你看，又在阴阳怪气了。”德扬笑着把自己的手机屏幕递到亚当眼前，亚当只看到德扬拍得他俩合影下面，一个翻白眼的表情，后面的文字没来得及看清楚，德扬就把手机撤回，迫不及待忍着笑回复。  
他好像是活在梦里一样，亚当想。  
而如梦初醒的张伯伦，老张本人，快步从阳台走回他那变成混合区的客厅，  
“亨德森，我在通宵剪片子，你在通宵搞我朋友？”  
昨晚你还想杀人灭口，老张忍住没说。  
受老张的声调影响，还没有睡醒的亚当顺手拉过枕头，往哼豆身上又靠了靠。


	3. “首先，亚当，这事是你男朋友拉我入伙的啊！”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者彻底放飞自我的大结局，私货有，OOC设定一大堆，慎入。  
> AU不对应现实世界中的任何人物关系和事件，特此声明。

有些神经质地触碰几下装着通宵完成作品的挎包，老张盯着先下楼，已经老神在在地坐在方向盘前的哼豆，吁了口气，打开车门。  
直到老张系好安全带，他才发现座驾仍然没有启动的迹象，又只好耐着脾气转过头对身边的人说，“走了吗？”  
一直不作声的哼豆仿佛才如梦初醒，但老张也依旧对刚发生的事——或者说昨晚发生的事耿耿于怀  
导演不能睡自己的演员。这是老张一直以来从事电影行业坚持的原则。当然，哼豆不是导演，亚当也不是他的演员——这不重要，重要的是他的两个拍档，虽然不是在一部戏里共事——不能在他为了电影事业干活的时候，在一边“干活”！  
绝对不行！  
直到到了交货地点，老张的脑子里还是一条又一条增补的戒律和对身边搭档的斥责。  
“今天是周末。”哼豆下车的时候突然跟老张说。  
“嗯，”老张顺口接了一句，又立马用公事公办的口吻说，“晚上我们有拍摄任务。”  
“唔，”哼豆边走边说，“那中午顺便请你吃饭。”  
老张那个时候还以为哼豆是心怀愧疚找他吃饭讲和，接着想到要见的客户就头疼。  
“帅哥，你拍东西很有马丁斯科塞斯的味道，之前在哪高就，不如来找我咯，给你一个掌镜的机会？不敢说大制作，几千万肯定没问题。”  
一开始老张还会为客户朋友圈的这种夸赞而自得——毕竟他们坐在沙发上津津有味地看着客户的仇人惨死，并对他的拍摄手法和剪辑处理发出赞叹听起来也算真心实意——直到对方的手开始乱摸他屁股。  
我还没有堕落到靠潜规则来出道吧？老张到现在还是很有原则的。当然，也是从那次开始，他知道为什么哼豆每次见客户都要拉上他，让他负责交涉。起初他还以为是自己习惯了见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，口角春风能拉生意。  
“说起来你们最近发财咯，”客户是个面容姣好、身材火辣的名媛，常年出现在各种街拍和真人秀里面，“我给你们也介绍不少生意了，下次来个买一送一啊。”  
老张满口应承，一门心思地收钱。可他知道买一送一是不可能的，至少没收钱哼豆不会杀人。  
子弹也是成本。  
“你们除了拍杀人，其他事做不做？”名媛客户的一个朋友涂着脚趾甲，头也不抬地问，老张凭借他染的一头彩虹发色认出他是某个美妆博主，“绑架啊，强奸啊……”  
“我们只做买凶杀人。”不用回头老张都知道哼豆的表情，他赶忙回答。  
“哎呀真可惜啊，”美妆博主举起自己的脚，凭借极好的柔韧性，嘟起金属色的嘴唇吹干指甲，“要赚钱就要扩大经营范围嘛，你们这也不做，那也不做，只靠杀人怎么创收？”  
“眼光深远，下次找你当我电影的制片人。”摸过老张屁股的那位适时夸赞。  
收了钱的哼豆和老张回到车上，老张忍不住想抽烟，又想起这是哼豆的车，憋得慌。  
“带你去郊外，你想抽烟就抽。”没想到哼豆这次这么善解人意，老张心里对之前的事又有点释怀，可他没想到这个郊外这么郊，加上堵车开了一个小时。  
“我们晚上还有活。”老张抽着烟还不忘提醒。  
“嗯，”哼豆看他抽得差不多了，转身回车上，“把身上的烟味散散再上来，别让我妈闻到。”  
“好，”老张把烟往栅栏上一戳，“呃？”  
哼豆说的中午请吃饭，就是为了晚上干活方便，中午捎上老张一起回他爸妈家蹭饭。  
“你没跟我说是回家吃饭，”老张坐在餐桌前，礼貌地感谢完亨德森太太的热情招待，马上扭头低声对哼豆说，“说好的不干涉私人生活呢，你的杀手准则呢？你先是在我家睡了我朋友，然后又……啊，谢谢。”  
亨德森太太给老张盛了碗奶油蘑菇汤。  
“哼豆很久没有带朋友一起回家吃饭了。”亨德森太太开朗健谈。  
“他是我的拍档，负责拍摄的那个老张。”哼豆打断她说。  
“啊，是老张，”老张留意到她把给自己的汤碗不着痕迹地调换，“那我们可以先说点正事了。”  
“你们今晚是不是有个活要干？”  
“晚上十点。”  
“指标大厦。”  
“……”  
“你妈妈知道你是干什么的吗？”老张低声问哼豆，问完还不自觉朝对他们微笑的亨德森太太也回应地笑了一下。  
“这算家族生意，”却听到亨德森太太解释说，“哼豆算是继承了我的衣钵。”  
“所以您也是……”老张有些后怕地看了看眼前的汤。  
“早就退休啦，”亨德森太太朝他眨眨眼，“我现在就在图书馆兼职而已。啊，刚刚汤里掉了只小虫子。”  
“为什么你会知道我们晚上的工作？”哼豆没理会他们的打岔，接着问。  
“很多长辈在关心你呀，哼豆，”亨德森太太说，“你们最近买凶拍人给这一行扩展了新思路，挺多人想要效仿，却很难达到你们的水准。”  
“但是你知道，现在不景气，我们这种传统单干的早就被逼得转行的转行，退隐的退隐，能坚持下来的几乎都是集团作业，他们去找了一些电影公司合作，想把你们先铲掉，再占领市场。”  
“托拉斯。”老张说，“至于吗？”  
“所以今晚其实是一个局。”哼豆总结。  
“手尾总是不少，”亨德森太太让他们别愣着开始吃东西，“在你准备退休以前，还得处理好这一茬。”  
“退休？”老张有些惊讶地问。  
“我们这一行，准备定下来以后，都会退休，不然风险太大了，老张，尝尝我做的的酱汁肉排。”  
“呃，您叫小张就好。”

“喂，今晚有人要我们死，还是你妈妈告诉我们的。”老张和哼豆又回到那个栅栏旁，老张抖着手忍不住一根一根抽烟。  
“还有，退休！”老张悲凉地喊，“大佬我求求你，这种必死的梗怎么能就这样说出来。”  
你看过电影没有，你有没有常识？  
“你也听我妈说了，”哼豆没理他，“我们的传统都是找到喜欢的人就改行。”  
如果要让老张来拍，这段他大概会用暖光，打在他们刚刚吃过饭的那张餐桌上，可能是中午，可能是傍晚，餐桌旁是更年轻的亨德森太太，和金发碧眼的小豆丁哼豆。  
“当你遇到一个人想和他在一起，就是改行的时候。”亨德森太太切着吐司，温柔地对只比桌子高半个头的小豆丁哼豆说。  
接着，大门被打开，两个人回过头去，工作回来的哼豆老爸已经挂好衣服，笑着走过来，在餐厅跟妻儿相拥。

“大佬，打完仗就回老家结婚也是……”老张突然停顿了一会，“你说喜欢到准备改行的人，你说的是亚当？”  
“难道还能是你吗？”哼豆闲闲地说。  
老张握紧拳头忍了半天，还是忍不住一拳捶在杀手的肩膀上，“你妈就误会了。”  
“……”  
“你们就睡了一觉吧？”老张现在非常想打电话给亚当，死到临头，他的八卦之心还是忍不住都浮现在脸上。  
“走吧，”哼豆看着远处驶过来的车却没动，“晚上还有活呢。”  
老张也随着哼豆的目光看到那辆车越来越近，直到他看到驾驶室的车窗被摇下来，一个穿着警官制服的中年人探出半个身子，这可把他吓一跳。  
“准备回去了吗？”中年警官伸出手，哼豆跟他握手，然后又弯腰抱了抱他。  
“今天我加班，下周再见，你小心点，”中年警官又和善地对老张挥挥手，这才重新回到驾驶室，开车离去。  
“你爸？”老张问。  
“嗯。”哼豆往自己的车走去。  
“介意大概跟我说一下他俩的故事吗？说不定我能写个不错的本子。”  
“介意。”

接到亚当的电话，他们俩正在开车回城的半道上。  
“张伯伦，你究竟在搞什么？”老张忍不住让手机远离耳朵，“买凶拍人，认真的吗？结果现在有人要来买凶拍你们了！”  
“首先，亚当，这事是你男朋友拉我入伙的啊，”老张一听就品出了其间的真意，毫不留情地拆穿并开了外放，“其次，亚当你怎么知道的，你别吓我。”  
“哼豆在你身边吧，”亚当的声音轻缓了一些，“你们晚上别去。”  
“你在哪？”哼豆问。  
“我今天去辞工，”亚当说，“刚好听到“两小时任做”收了钱准备去拍你们的死样，还有……”对面突然传来一阵惨叫。  
老张听出来惨叫的是拖欠他们工资的前制片人“两小时任做”，“怎么回事？”  
“我就把他绑了，”亚当说，“然后他什么都告诉了我。”  
“什么叫做你就把他绑了？” 你干了什么能够“然后他什么都告诉了我”啊？他可是“两小时任做”都不怕的啊！老张脑子里出现太多的话来不及传到他的大嗓门里。  
“你在哪，我们现在过去。”哼豆没理会老张的大喊大叫。

多年以后，面对总是硬塞给自己的改编剧本和流量明星，已经成为国内首屈一指名导的老张还会回想起出道前那些血花四溅买凶拍人的简单日子。他的风格依然因为过于像马丁斯科塞斯而为人诟病，但也有不少国内外的专业人士夸赞他的血腥杀戮场面简练而迷人，肃穆又浪漫。  
不少影评人都谈论过他那份传说中作为警方证物的“处女作”，那是当年还是基威行业副导演的老张和朋友恰好路过被卷入某大厦夜茶现场的帮派仇杀案中所记录的画面。  
那时，老张、哼豆和亚当带着制片人“两小时任做”到达指标大厦的时候，果不其然遇到另一伙同行，他们先友好地阐述了自己会退出行业竞争的态度，但即刻被对方拒绝并威胁要求他们二人加入自己的杀手团队：  
“我们杀人、绑架、强奸，客户想看什么给拍什么，应有尽有，一条龙，”对方给他们画饼，“肯定能够做大做强，明年就去纽约敲钟！到时候你们也是股肱嘛。”  
“那今晚的戏还拍不拍？”哼豆和亚当都不说话，老张站出来问。  
“拍，当然拍，你拍好了，就当投名状！”  
后来的一段，被老张稍作修改，加到了某个电影结局里：  
此时偏偏“两小时任做”端起了作为制片人的架子，他觉得自己原来管着老张，理所应当就应该要按他的想法来拍摄，而偏偏要去敲钟的那位也恰好不喜马丁斯科塞斯，一顿操作，本来要交投名状的老张一伙人被挤到一边，看他们接二连三的彩排，结果被提前到来的暗杀目标察觉，双方爆发了枪战。  
最终双方被一锅端的结局在哪上映也许都不会有审查问题。大概？  
在那个结局里，杀手和一觉定终身的爱人退隐，偶尔会给找不到合适演员的导演友情客串。  
结局大体不差，电影不会拍有那些大团圆以后柴米油盐的不顺和矛盾。  
但总归，亚当把手伸到旁边哼豆的爆米花桶里，他侧头看聚精会神盯着大屏幕的哼豆，黑暗的影厅中他的蓝眼睛在银幕的灯光反射中也很好看。察觉到的哼豆偷偷给了他一个吻。  
他们还是快乐的。

NG现场：  
1  
“肯定能够做大做强，明年就去纽约敲钟！到时候你们也是股肱嘛。”  
“CUT! 亚当.拉拉纳你别笑啦！”

2  
暖光打在他们刚刚吃过饭的那张餐桌上，餐桌旁是更年轻的亨德森太太，和金发碧眼的小豆丁哼豆。  
“当你遇到一个人想和他在一起，就是改行的时候。”亨德森太太切着吐司，温柔地对只比桌子高半个头的小豆丁哼豆说。  
接着，大门被打开，亨德森太太迅速把小哼豆掩护在身后，往声源处掷出一把菜刀，“黑曼巴蛇，你还是来了。”  
“CUT！这里不是《杀死比尔》！请勿胡乱致敬！”马丁斯科塞斯粉老张表示不能忍。

3  
亚当和德扬互相安抚对方和自我抚慰得到释放的那一刻，他们俩在似真似假的嬉闹之间，声音都有些喑哑，德扬先回过神，他稍微收拢了自己原先大张的长腿，轻轻地在亚当额头上留下一吻。  
这一段被来自某埃及的匿名人士买下，要求导演不得在影片中播出。  
于是不屈的导演老张出了个导演剪辑版，加进去了。

4  
亚当把手伸到旁边哼豆的爆米花桶里，他侧头看聚精会神盯着大屏幕的哼豆，察觉到的哼豆偷偷给了他一个吻。  
“CUT!这一场杀青了，下一场，”老张对助理提要求，“他们从地下车库出来是要下雨的，那种撑伞嫌小，不撑嫌大的雨，让场景和灯光准备。”  
助理笑眯眯地指着他身后，老张回过头看着还坐在道具电影座椅上缠绵的两位，“你们俩能拍完再亲吗！不要在我片场乱搞呀！”  
5  
“到底哪些是电影，哪些是真的？”导演老张摇头，“何必分那么清呢？”

THE END~


End file.
